If a plurality of images are successively acquired from the same object, then it is often needed to acquire information of the images comprehensively. For example, the information of the plurality of images is acquired comprehensively by merging the images.
As it takes a long time to acquire the images, the object may undergo various motions, making it impossible to merge the images acquired directly to acquire information of the images comprehensively.
Therefore, a technology capable of addressing the above described problem is desired.